Dr C Is In The House
by PrincessComplex
Summary: Oh the torture it'll be to have to take acting classes for a whole month...especially for Sasuke who wouldn't know acting even if it kicked him in the ass... slight romance, mostly SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. You All Have Problems

**A/N****: Hello everyone:D I'm back with another story… I know I haven't updated my old ones in a long time, but I promise you I will as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this, and please don't forget to review, kay? **

**Oh, and by the way, everyone is 17 years old, except for Gai's team who are all 18.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1: You All Have Problems

It was a regular Monday morning in the Leaf Village. All of the ninja teams were up and starting their usual training. Team 7 was at their usual spot, waiting for their sensei. It was a typical scene.

Naruto was pacing back and forth muttering words like 'Kakashi sensei', 'late', and 'dead'.

Sasuke was leaning coolly on the railing of the bridge, hands in pockets, and seemingly deep in thought. It had been over a year since he had returned to the Leaf Village after achieving his life-long goal. Although his brother was dead, he still remained a human ice-block with no outward emotion whatsoever. Not any display that anyone would catch, anyway. Unknown to Sakura, he would occasionally glance at her and blush ever so slightly.

Sakura was sitting cross-legged nearby where Sasuke was standing. Although she still had strong feelings for him, she had grown immensely and no longer chased after him like a rabid fan girl.

After waiting for an hour, everyone was pretty much pissed. They were especially antsy because they had occasionally seen a furry head poke out from the bushes, staring at them. Even Sasuke was showing some irritation.

Finally, Kakashi popped into their view. "Yo." He raised his hand in greeting.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI SENSEI!!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up and down.

Sasuke rolled his eyed in annoyance, and Sakura in exasperation.

Kakashi scratched his head in bemusement. "It was only an hour…"

His students all glared at him.

He chuckled slightly to himself. "Well, I have a legit excuse this time… The Hokage wants to see you all."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Team 7 got to the Hokage's office, they were surprised to see that Asuma's, Gai's and Kurenei's team was also present.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now that everyone's here, I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone looked at the Hokage with curiousity.

"As you know, as ninja you must be ready for anything. You must be able to disguise your appearance and personality at will. Overall I believe that this is not being accomplished up to my standards," she said as she looked at them sternly. "So this is why I've hired a specialist." Tsunade motioned to Shizune to usher in the guest. The guest came in and looked around the room.

"What ARE you?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke twitched. He was wondering the same thing.

Sakura hit Naruto across the head and hissed "Naruto! Stop being so rude…"

"This is Dr. Chewbacca. He is a famous doctor, and he is here to train all of you." Tsunade beamed.

Kiba scratched his head in confusion. "…aren't you from Star Wa-"

"NO."

Shizune poked her head in. "Chewbacca-sama, a phone call just came in from someone named Obi Wa-"

"I KNOW NO SUCH BEING."

Everyone stared at him.

"Um…alright…." Shizune slowly backed out of the room.

"Alright people," Dr. Chewbacca began. "First of all, call me…Dr. C."

Everyone nodded slowly, slightly scared of this weird furry creature.

"Second of all, I've been observing you from a distance-"

"AHA! So YOU were the furry thing that was staring at us!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to Chewbacca, I mean Dr. C, excitedly.

Dr. C glared at him. "As I was saying, I have been observing you from a distance-"

"That was really creepy you know. Having some furry thing staring at me-"

"AHEM." Tsunade frowned at Naruto.

"As I was trying to say before, I have been observing you from a distance for the past few days and have come to a conclusion."

Everyone leaned in expectantly.

"You all have PROBLEMS."

Everybody fell anime-style.

"YOU. The one in the orange. You're too LOUD. Shut up."

"Pinky. You're too emotional. Get a grip woman."

"Chicken head, you're emo. Get a life." Dr. C ratted on and told the rest of them what their problems were until the girls were reduced to tears, and the guys were cracking their knuckles, wanting to kill this furry man.

Meanwhile, Asuma, Kurenei, Gai, and Kakashi were laughing their asses off.

"So," Dr. C concluded. "What you guys need… is acting classes."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N****: So what did you guys think? Promising beginning? Please review and I will love you forever. :D**


	2. First Class Disaster

**Author's note: I'm baaack! Bah. School is killing me. But yeah, please read and don't forget to REVIEW and show me your love. Bwah. XD**

_Disclaimer: Okay you know that I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be back by now and would have admitted his feelings for Sakura. Either that or I'd own him myself. Haha._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 2: First Class Disaster

It was the day after everyone met the strange furry creature that insisted on beingg called 'Dr. C'. They were all excused from missions for the duration of the torturous acting classes they were about to face. What a time they were in for.

The classes were being held in an empty classroom in the Ninja Academy. After everyone arrived and got settled, Dr. C stood up from his chair and cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone's here, we will begin this first class with a short exercise to clear your vocal chords and loosen you up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What is this, a singing lesson?" he muttered under his breath.

Not quietly enough however.

Dr. C glared at him piercingly. "No. But since you seem like a vocal kinda guy, you'll be leading the class today in this demonstration." He grinned evilly.

He gestured Sasuke to come up to the front of the class, and Sasuke obeyed grudgingly.

"Now, say this 10 times fast. I am not the pheasant plucker; I'm the pheasant plucker's mate. I am only plucking pheasants 'cause the pheasant plucker's running late. GO."

Naruto rolled around the floor laughing. "AHAHAH plucker!! Sasuke and his chicken hair!!" XD

Everyone else chuckled as well. They waited expectantly for Sasuke to start.

Sasuke took a deep breath, looked down at his feet determinately and began.

"I am not…the pheasant plucker…I'm the--"

"Faster!" Dr. C shouted.

"I'm not the pheasant--"

"FASTER!!"

"I'mnotthe--"

"FASTER GODDAMMIT!!"

By this time, everyone in the room was rolling around on the floor laughing with tears coming out of their eyes.

Sasuke was clearly flustered. His cheeks were emanating a rosy red blush and he was starting to sweat.

"I'MNOTTHEPHEASANTPLUCKERI'MTHEPHEASANTPLUCKER'SMATEIAMONLYPLUCKINGPHEASANTSCAUSETHEPHEASANTPLUCKER'SRUNNINGLATE!!" He proceeded to say this 9 more times and stood panting at the front of the class.

Dr. C took a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and said chuckling, "Thank you emo-chan. You may now go back to your seat."

Sasuke spared him a half-hearted glare and trudged back to his seat.

"With all that laughing and rolling around, I think the rest of the class can skip saying the tongue twisters today." Dr. C proclaimed grandly.

Sasuke groaned at this unfairness.

"Now, we shall play a little game of charades. I think you know all the rules, correct?" Everybody nodded. "Excellent, then let's begin." Dr. C grinned. "Pinky, how 'bout you go first."

Sakura nervously rose from her seat. "Okay, I got one." She made the sign for movie.

Everyone: movie.

"Oh! Um, this includes the word 'the'."

Sakura held up three fingers.

Everyone: "Three words."

Two fingers.

Everyone: "Second word."

Sakura mined a small object.

"Small!"

"Tiny!"

"Little!"

She nodded vigorously, and then held up three fingers.

Everyone: "Third word."

Sakura made a fish face, then she ran her hands down her legs…seductively??

Naruto: "Uh…The Little…Stripper??"

Sakura turned red.

Ino rolled her eyes. "The Little _Mermaid_, you moron!"

Sakura nodded with relief and went back to sit down.

A few other people took a turn at charades and everyone actually had fun. Even Sasuke, though he never laughed out loud. (I guess that would make him too human. Ahem.)

Dr. C cleared his throat. "Next, we'll have a movement exercise. Everybody…UP!"

There was a collective sigh and the sound of scraping chairs as everyone got up.

"Now," said Dr. C as he closed his eyes. "Shut your eyes…and open your minds. You are…a _tree._"

Everybody stood stock still and looked at each other, all clearly thinking that the creature…or man; was insane. How were they going to survive for the next two weeks?

After the movement exercise, Dr. C told everyone that he would be passing around an audition form for they play they would be having. "This play, of course will be performed for all of Kohona!" Dr. C smirked.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

Hinata fainted.

Naruto yelled a lot.

And Sasuke looked constipated.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note: bahahahhaa I'm enjoying this. xD Review please? (L)**


End file.
